Onwards
"Food is ever the driving force behind success." Event 1 You arrive at a village during their market fair. 1) Enter the fair. (Go to next level) :Vegetables spill from baskets and the air has a cosy smell of fresh-baked bread and butter. Oswin immediately wanders off. :A) Go find Oswin. ::You spot Oswin trading a fistful of gold for a meagre sack of vegetables. ::The stall owners are very clearly bandits. They chuckle and count the coins, not believing their luck. ::Oswin tries to jam a potato in a sack already full to bursting.He looks up and gives you a little wave. ::You worry about the road ahead. ::The player moves to the next map. :B) Buy provisions. ::"Fresh berry pies! Fresh berry pies! Get them while they're still hot!" ::1) Buy 3 food for 10 gold. ::2) Buy 6 food for 18 gold. ::3) Do something else. :C) Play the strength game. ::Behind a counter sits a small boy, fussing over a puppy. ::He holds out a heavy, wooden mallet. "10 gold to play! If you win, you can draw from the prize hat!" He points at a pile of folded papers. ::1) Pay 10 gold to play the strength game. :::Precision Gambit (Tiny Huge Success, Large Success, Large Huge Failure, all stationary) :::Huge Success ::::The puppy yips excitedly. The boy claps his hands. "Wow! I never seen nobody do that before! You get to draw twice from the prizes!" ::::The player gains 2 Fame. ::::The player receives 2 attempts at the Chance Cards Gambit below. :::Success ::::The wooden mallet launches the spring ball upward. Onlookers clap politely as the little boy cheers. "You get to draw one thing from the pile!" ::::The player loses 10 Gold. ::::You pick a piece of paper at random. ::::Chance Cards Gambit (1 Huge Success, 1 Success, 2 Failure) (Medium) ::::Huge Success :::::Written on the piece of paper are the words: "stuff i took from the barracks". :::::The player draws 1 Equipment Card. ::::Success :::::Written on the piece of paper are the words: "sum apples". :::::The player draws 1 Food Gain Card. ::::Failure :::::Written on the piece of paper are the words: "1 free pat of lemon". :::::You pat the puppy's little head. :::Failure ::::You swing and miss the target entirely. The crowd laughs. :::Huge Failure ::::The little boy gently takes the mallet from your hands. "Too bad, mister." ::2) Do something else. 2) Continue exploring. Event 2 You arrive at a sleepy inn known to locals as the Dainty Fox. 1) Enter the inn. (Go to next level) :The player moves to the next map. :Oswin disappears briefly and returns with a potato pasty. You watch him take a bite with gusto. :"Oi!" A growl echoes across the inn. A hulking Northerner grabs your companion by the arm. "That was my pasty, little man." :The Dealer draws 2 Frost Monster Cards. :The potato farmer looks up at his furious assailant, then down to the crisp, warm pastry. :To your exasperation, he appears to be considering eating it anyway. :A) Try to calm the Northerner down. ::Precision Gambit (1 small Huge Success, 1 small Success, both moving) ::Huge Success :::You cobble together a speech linking the liberty of the pasty with the freedom of those in the Empire willing to stand up and take it. :::The Northerners are moved to tears. One grabs your face in his enormous, gnarled hands and blesses you with a gently headbutt. :::The player gains 2 Fame. :::The player draws a Blessing. ::Success :::With some effort, you pry the half-eaten pasty from Oswin's grip and make him promise to buy the Northerner another. ::Failure :::The Northerner takes offense at your gentle cooing noises. :::You draw your weapon and the Northerners respond in kind. As they rush towards you, you see Oswin hastily shove the rest of the pasty into his mouth. :::The player enters Combat. :::The remaining Northerners limp away, muttering threats as they go. :::The Inn's patrons back away nervously as you return to your seat. :::The player gains 4 Fame. ::You rest a while before continuing your journey. :B) Attack the Northerner and his friends! ::(insert text here) 2) Continue exploring.Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Lovers